Puppets
by Oi Koibito
Summary: Draco is used to controlling the situation, but the damn Gryffindor boy just seems to trump his every judgement. Slash, Yaoi  BoyxBoy  DracoxHarry; don't like, don't read. WARNING: rated M for language and sexual happenings. not for the youngins. ONE SHOT


**FINALLY! After MUCH writer's block and days of rewriting, I finally managed to finish this one shot~ I hope you enjoy it! Please review and favorite if you feel compelled to~ (I would be a super happy girl if yeh did :3)**

**DISCLAIMER: I does not own Harry Potter but the magical queen J. K. Rowling does :'D **

**WARNING: contains… hardcore sex and language. Yeah.**

Draco ran his fingers through his hair and let out an exasperated sigh. How the bloody hell was he gonna fix this? For a Gryffindor, that boy really was quite the slippery snake. Each time Draco thought he had the boy in his grasp, he became very distant and would avoid him, and then just when Draco was about to give up, he'd show up, as affectionate as ever, purring like a little lion cub instead of the python he really was. The first time, Draco had actually left him... but of course, in the end, Harry had the blonde on his knees begging around a mouthful of um... well anyway begging to have him back. Draco had always thought of himself as the dominant one in a relationship, but Harry made him feel like he was the mouse for the first time. For once, he wasn't the puppeteer with his little playthings running around, doing exactly what he said. For once... He was the puppet.

Draco picked up the love potion Pansy had tried to convince him was his medicine while he was sick one day. (Of course, the idiot had left on the sticker and even the price tag. She'd gotten it from The Weasley Twins' prank shop, of all places, too.) He wondered if he should just slip it into Harry's drink and not even have to worry anymore, but... the potion would wear off at some point, and anyway what's the fun in that? He wanted to prove-if only to himself- that he was still charming and could get whoever he wanted simply because he was...well...HIM. Sighing again, he tossed the potion into the bin on the other side of the room, smirking when he made it in perfectly. He strutted over to his dresser and chose out a pair of tight pants. He always noticed Potter being a little more.. attentive... whenever he wore a pair. Just as he was putting in his first foot, he heard a voice come in from the doorway. "Tight pants, eh Malfoy?" Draco felt himself lose balance and stumble over his partially-on pants until he fell into the arms of his mysterious boyfriend. He stood there for a moment, his face flaming red with embarrassment from his little klutzy act. "Nice briefs, by the way." Malfoy squealed and hopped-even more embarrassingly- to his bed to hide under the covers, but Harry kept advancing on him. "Hey! I would appreciate if you could allow me my privacy-" "Would you really now?" Harry cut him off, his face now right up in front of the blonde's and his legs straddling Draco's. Draco's heart pounded against his ribcage and he prayed to Merlin that Harry couldn't hear it...

"Y-yeah, i do!" Draco said weakly in response. Harry chuckled and leaned forward, pressing their lips together. He forced his tongue into Draco's mouth, extracting a groan. Draco gave in and put his arms around Harry's neck, but Harry broke off the kiss and denied his desire to go farther.

"Sure you do. I know THIS probably wants it's privacy too..." Draco gasped and jolted away a bit as he felt Harry's hand caress his arousal. Harry winked and Draco swore in his head as he felt his heart skip a beat.

"I'll leave you and your 'privacy' to get dressed. Then come to my dorm, alright?" Draco nodded, too ashamed to say anything. Harry kissed his forehead.

"Good boy." Draco cursed himself and his damn emotions for going haywire as he stared at the sex god strolling out of his dorm like he hadn't just come up and harassed him.

Not that Draco didn't enjoy the molestation...

Once Draco had finished dressing, he grabbed his wand- and some lube, since Harry had obviously hinted at SOMETHING. Hopefully the lube would be used on the Gryffindor boy and not himself. He reached the stairs and saw that Harry had left the Invisibility cloak on them for him, along with a little note.

_Hey there- I know you hate being seen. Just know the lights are gonna stay on…_

And of course Draco knew what he meant by the light. That weirdo for some reason loved being able to see Draco in 'all his glory'. Why Draco put up with the git he had no idea. Covering himself with the cloak, he trotted down the stairs and up to Harry's dorm. He looked around for Harry, not taking off the cloak until the door clicked behind him.

As fast as the cloak fell to the floor, the other boy had him pinned on the bed, their hands intertwined above the blonde's head. Harry's tongue dominated Draco's mouth, the two of them gasping for breath between wild kisses. Draco moaned as Harry's kisses and tongue moved to his neck and his clothes were just about ripped off of him. Harry pressed a gentle kiss against Draco's nipple and he moaned again. His tongue swirled around the pink nub and his hands moved down to caress his arousal. His fingers hit just the perfect spots, making both Draco and his cock jump around, and his skivvies weren't even off yet. He shuddered as Harry's cold hand brushed against his stomach and went beneath his briefs, then slid them off altogether. Harry nibbled at his other nipple now, and Draco could hardly contain himself.

"H-Harry.. I'm goin-ing to c-" Harry put one hand over his mouth and tied something around the base of his dick. Draco looked up at him, blushing as their eyes met, but keeping his gaze to question his actions.

"That'll keep you from cumming until I take it off. You're not allowed to release until I say so." Harry whispered seductively and possessively into his ear. As much as Draco wanted this sex to last a lot longer, he didn't like having the other boy in complete control…. Yet at the same time as that, the idea of Harry controlling something so private as his releasing turned him on to no end. He groaned in both protest and ecstasy and Harry chuckled at him. His tongue slowly traveled down his abs, his eyes staying locked with the blonde boy's the entire time. Draco squirmed in anticipation for the moment when Harry would untie whatever it was that was stopping his cumming. His back arched with pleasure and desire as the Gryffindor took him into his mouth, licking his member expertly and forcing him to quake all over.

"H-Harry-unn-hn-ah-please- take it off- please-" "Take what off exactly? What is it you want?" He teased, playing with the tie on purpose, tickling the base of Draco's cock. "P-please, let me cum…" Draco said, blushing with shame.

"Why? What will you do for me?"

"An-nything… I'll do anything… just please…"

"Anything, huh?" He murmured. Draco felt the boy's strong, warm hands dancing around his dick as he untied it. Harry's mouth surrounded him once again.

"Harry-I'm going to-" Draco heard Harry gulp his cum, and watched in complete ecstasy as the boy licked his lips. Soon Harry's tongue was in his mouth again, and he could taste his own cum on the other boy's breath. He leaned forward and Draco could feel his warm breath in his ear.

"It's my turn now…" He whispered. Draco shuddered in excitement and fear. He watched Harry lean over and reach inside his drawer, from which he pulled out a tube of lube.

"Shhh, just close your eyes…" Draco did as he was commanded. He couldn't help it, no matter how much he wanted to be in control, Harry always had him on a little set of strings. He shivered as the cold substance was rubbed against his entrance. Harry placed delicate kissed all along every part of him while he got Draco prepared.

"Are you ready?" Draco nodded, biting his lip.

"Fuck, Draco, you're so fucking sexy, you know that? You should open your eyes now, I want to see them when I put my hard cock inside of you…" Draco grudgingly obeyed, blushing intensely and breathing hard as he stared into his lovers eyes. His eyes popped wide open and his breathing got even louder as he felt the Gryffindor push inside of him.

"F-Fuck… Harry…." Harry chuckled between raspy breaths and started to move. Draco moaned as his thrusts became faster and harder. It hurt, but he knew the pain would end soon… Almost as fast as the though had entered his head, He arched his back in pleasure as his prostate was pounded against again and again. This feeling… nobody could give him this intense feeling the way Harry could. To think that the damn Potter kid, the obnoxious Gryffindor, would be the one he would fall for so hard… he didn't even know what to make of it. And at moments like these, he didn't even care that he was probably just his play toy. Draco rode in his numb pleasure until he felt Harry get off inside of him, and gasped as he came again all over Harry's bare chest- how had he not even noticed him get undressed?

Harry flopped on top of Draco, and the two of them slowly regained their breath. Draco took a bit longer, considering there was a person laying on top of his lungs, but he didn't mind having the naked boy sprawled on him and made no move at all to remove him. Eventually Harry moved to Draco's side, and then turned over so that they were spooning. Draco favoured this part of their sex the most; the closeness, the feel of his arms around him… The air of perfection… If he had the choice, he would never leave that bed. But of course, Harry would soon kick him out of it to avoid any awkward confrontations with any of his stupid friends.

"Your friends'll be back soon, should I go…?" he asked begrudgingly.

"Actually, I've been thinking.. It's about fucking time they learned about us. I think I wanna take us to the next step- um- that is… if it's alright with you…" He told the blonde. Draco could hardly believe what he was hearing. Harry- wasn't just using him…? Could it really be true…?

"But- won't they disown you or whatever? They hate Slytherins."

"They'll have to deal with it," He responded a bit more confidently. "because if not, I'm not going to stop being with you just because of them. If they can't handle it, that's their problem, and- they'll just have to lose me." Still unsure of how real the situation was, Draco flipped around in Harry's arms to look him in the eye.

"You- you really mean it?" he asked, and from the look in the other boy's eyes already knew the answer.

"I mean it, Draco. I love you."


End file.
